Vincent Organa
Vincent Organa (February 17, 2006-late 2307) was the former twin brother of Jay Organa and the former Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. After he passed his rank to Steven Thompson, he became a member of the Decemahead, and his callsign was four. Biography Early life Vincent Organa was born on February 17, 2006, roughly two minutes before his brother Jay. It is unknown what became of their parents, but Vincent claims he cannot remember them at all. He and Jay were raised by a childcare robot designated as NANA, who treated them well but reacted savagely when their manners were poor. NANA also disliked being questioned over her background. They also grew a garden in their backyard. Strangely, Vincent mentions fighting in a war once and helping to win it. At an unknown point, he built a green laser sword, choosing green because Yoda was his favorite Jedi stereotype and he was committed to Jediism, a religion. Vincent grew very close to his twin brother Jay, he clearly had a very healthy relationship with his unconventional family. At age four, Vincent Organa met Summer Petersen briefly at an amusement park with Jay. Jay developed feelings for her nonetheless when schooling began, despite Petersen being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Vincent. Tower Placement years Vincent and Jay both were able to skip a grade, so they never attended preschool. As such, they both began their education at Tower Placement School on August 25, 2010. There, Vincent quickly made friends with Helen McKeen, who also happened to be the class president at the time. Apparently, he also became wary of fellow students Emily Watson and Ludwig Beethoven II. At some point, he foresaw the coming of a great war led by a psychopathic student. In tandem, he learned about a girl named Valiera Nelson, who attended Orem High School, and he vowed that he would soon recruit her to the Armies of Organa, the organization that defined the name of his family, and use her as an extremely powerful weapon. In time, as was expected of his heritage, Vincent Organa was made the Supreme Leader of the Armies of Organa, a rank he certainly did not take lightly. When the organization held secret meetings, Vincent went out of his way to ensure every boy in the whole school was aware. To all appearances, they operated inside a vacant, wooden house, though inside it was luxurious and similar to the Girl-Team meeting place. Eve of war New alliance In December of 2010, Vincent had a near-death experience, where he fell between the mortal and spiritual plane. There, he experienced a strange vision in which he heard a mysterious voice calling out to a teenage boy. He watched as the teenager moved closer towards its source, to learn that its owner was the most beautiful woman in the universe, "spiritually and emotionally shredded by torment, but still more powerful in terms of intellect, strong will, and beauty the likes of which the universe has yet to see". The woman turned around and told the teenage boy she loved him back, even though the boy in question did not recall saying that outright, and then everything faded. Vincent was informed by an "otherworldly source" that the teenager was Charles and the woman was Valiera Nelson, both of whom attended Tower Placement and were neutral regarding the Armies of Organa and the Girl-Team. Vincent realized that Charles and Valiera Nelson had a spectacular destiny placed ahead of them, and realized what he had to do. In complete secret, he pulled Charles aside and assigned him to befriend Nelson, get on her good side, and convince her to join the Armies of Organa. Not only would this fulfill the prophecy bequeathed to him in Oblivion, but it would satisfy his desire to use the girl against Emily Watson, though he did not know at the time it was the latter who would bring about all this chaos. At the beginning of eleventh grade, Charles learned the names of who he would be in Health class with. Afterwards, he, in complete secret, made a deal with Vincent Organa, the Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. Charles initially wanted nothing to do with the organization, but Vincent told him he knew of his vision from 2007 and promised he was the answer destiny had brought to him. Laughing at this, Charles asked him to recount the dream, only to learn that he knew the details better than Charles himself did. Charles questioned him further, and Vincent told him he needed him to find someone and charm them to get the individual on Vincent's good side, so he could use her as a weapon and He promised Charles that only Nelson could lead him to the girl and career path he was destined for. Charles asked him to name the individual, and they sealed the agreement by handshake. Vincent knew they would see each other in Health class. Meeting Steven Thompson In April of 2011, Vincent met Steven Thompson two days after he arrived at Tower Placement School. The following day, Emily Watson activated a secret project known as the Boy Trap through a small boy named Andrew Hendersen, which effectively (if not misleadingly) proved girls were smarter than boys. Vincent agreed the boys should hold a secret meeting that night. Passing leadership and rising tensions When the secret meeting began, several boys, including Cody Ort and Jay Organa, began to complain about their situation. Finally, Micheal Watson (Emily’s sister) stepped up and suggested they take revenge on the girls and ruin their lives in turn. The crowd murmured their concern or excitement, and Micheal pressed on. Vincent Organa approved, but insisted they use no violence, only verbal abuse. He also made Steven Thompson their leader. Everyone left outside to make plans and report in. However, before they could separate, they noticed Summer Petersen. Assuming Summer was a spy for Emily, all the boys minus Steven cornered her against a tree. Steven demanded they step back, then asked Summer what she was doing. Summer looked up at Steven, and explained she was on a walk, and that she did not at all agree with Emily. Steven gave her the opportunity to help them, and Summer happily agreed. With that, the plan was set into motion. As for Helen McKeen, she was preparing to open her locker when Vincent emerged dressed as a ghost. It scared Helen motionless, prompting Vincent to taunt her. Emily was saved for last. As she walked out from lunch, she was stopped by Steven, Summer, Vincent, and Jay, who were all sitting on a bench. They all held up zero signs in front of her with mocking expressions, saying the signs were iconic to her persona. Emily growled and trembled in anger. In response, Vincent called her a baby and offered her a pacifier. Emily lunged at Steven, but Steven slammed her into a fence. Realizing this was not the time, and not badly hurt, Emily left in anger. School War Beginning of the School War Shortly afterwards, it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the boys and girls of Tower Placement would occur. Steven Thompson, Andrew Hendersen, and Summer Petersen were all captured by the Girl-Team, who was preparing their execution. Having learned of this, Vincent Organa, without finishing everyone else’s weapons first, led all the armed boys in the force to GT-1. Vincent and Thomas Sanders destroyed gun emplacements blocking the way to the arena in their rented fighter tank. When Steven, Summer, and Andrew were brought to the GT-1 arena, Vincent revealed himself to Emily Watson, the leader of the Girl-Team, who was personally overseeing the planned execution. Vincent personally confronted Emily and her sidekick, Helen McKeen, in the former’s private viewing booth. At that moment, Vincent viewed Emily as the shatterpoint of the entire Girl-Team movement, which meant striking Emily down would theoretically end the imminent war before it even began. However, Vincent’s prior attachments to Helen clouded his judgment, and Vincent was promptly distracted by a squad of robot soldiers before being flung into the arena by Beethoven II’s flamethrower. A heated but short battle followed. Vincent and the prisoners were confronted by a huge army under the command of Emily Watson, but then Jay and the fighters laid in wait above the arena intervened. In the subsequent battle, Vincent commanded the forces of the Boy-Team, before feeling a disturbance in the Force. Duel with Emily Watson Vincent Organa arrived in a hangar to confront Emily Watson, after she had grievously wounded Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. Vincent addressed Emily, who seemed surprised at his arrival and attacked Vincent with her blowtorch. Her disgust soon turned to delight as she realized her wish to fight Vincent had come true. Vincent quickly fought back with a Force push that sent the villain across the room and into her chair. As Emily tried to flee, Vincent jumped in front of her and pulled out his lightsaber. Emily then drew her lightsaber and the duel began. The duel moved into the Girls’ Secret Meeting Room, where the two Supers engaged in a saber duel on the central podium. The two fought, with Emily managing to gain the upper hand, but barely. The fight tore apart most of the chamber as Vincent was trying to crush the villainess by Force-pushing meeting chairs at her. The Lone Jedi and the Thunderqueen’s daughter were counterpoised. As Vincent continued his telekinetic assault, Emily managed to catch one of the chairs and flung it back at Vincent, who leaped out of its path. Emily took the opportunity to engage the distracted Jedi at close quarters once again, reaching out with her powers and firing a torrent of lightning at Vincent. The attack tore Vincent’s lightsaber from his hand, and the diminutive Jedi was forced to use tutaminis to withstand Emily’s lightning. Emily’s power was so great however, that Vincent began to falter. As Emily closed in on Vincent, the Jedi turned and was able to resist Emily’s might, and he attempted to redirect Emily’s lightning back at her. As the two duelists each attempted to overpower the other, the energy between the two suddenly exploded. The blast hurled them apart, ending the battle. Both mutants were able to grasp the edge of nearby chairs, with Vincent barely managing to right himself and achieve the high ground. Emily, however, was unable to maintain her grasp, and fell down to the floor of the chamber. She fled and escaped through several service pipes and met up with Helen McKeen soon after. Meanwhile, Vincent took Steven and Summer home, with Andrew helping him load the duelists on board his personal cruiser. In the aftermath of the battle, Vincent Organa healed Steven and Summer at his house. He also spoke with them and learned that Steven was still ready to lead the boys into war. Battle of the Bow-Tie Helen McKeen's redemption After the Bow-Tie’s destruction, many boys — along with Summer — celebrated their victory at Steven’s house. Soon, they were joined by Denim Spikes, who had seen the error of his ways. To Vincent’s shock, they were then joined by Helen, clad in her bed robe. Hearing her arrive, Vincent and all the boys pounced on Helen, igniting their lightsabers and cornering her. Helen took a step back, insisting that she did not intend to kill or capture them — in fact, she was trying to join them. She said she did not know what Emily was after, but she did now. Vincent did not doubt she was telling the truth. He expressed to Helen that he was glad she had realized it, and that Denim Spikes had also seen the light, just as Denim stepped into the room. Helen turned and bowed to Vincent and Steven, pledging herself to her true cause. After Thompson accepted her help, McKeen revealed her plan. If she could get all the girls to meet at Emily’s house, she could go and dispose of them all. Then she planned to deal with Emily in person. Accompanied by Spikes, McKeen proceeded to Thunder Quarters. Eventually, Vincent sensed Denim Spikes’ death, much to his horror. He also sensed that Helen was in danger, and so he allowed Jay to borrow his airspeeder. Petersen, who was sorry for not believing Helen at first, offered to accompany Jay, and Vincent agreed. When Summer and Jay returned with Steven, Vincent checked Helen for injuries, and found only a small bruise. Time Army Offensive At some point during the School War, Vincent and Jay Organa were called by Superquack and asked to assist them in defeating an army of cuckoo clocks. Vincent and Jay agreed to help, and they immediately traveled to Quackville to assist them. Just as things were looking bleak for the original strike force, Vincent and Jay arrived on the scene. The cuckoo clocks quickly opened fire, but Vincent and Jay deflected the blasts and sent several hurling back at the clocks, destroying them. After knocking aside two laser blasts, Vincent performed saber throw to incapacitate another clock. After retrieving his weapon, he directed a bolt at one of the cuckoo clocks. After cutting down the last clock, Jay reported to Vincent, right before they were thanked by Morgan. The Battle of GT-2 Base Despite these dark sojourns, Vincent Organa largely remained in Provo, where he coordinated the war effort on behalf of the Boy-Team. He did however journey to Draper shortly before the Battle of GT-2 Base to investigate the discovery of Beethoven II’s mechanical chair. During the Battle of GT-2 Base, Vincent again rode his donkey into battle, to support Allen’s forces with a dazzling display of mounted lightsaber combat. He eventually sent the animal back to his headquarters, and continued to fight, side-by-side with Jay Organa, on foot. Despite their efforts, the Boys were unable to prevent the capture of Andrew Hendersen by Summer Petersen, who was a double agent now, though Steven Thompson and Helen McKeen later rescued him. Although Helen had claimed that Emily had negated the war effort, Vincent strongly suspected Emily had lied to Helen, as did Jay. Return to Clock Castle Later, Vincent Organa was contacting Steven Thompson when he realized Macroburst, Morgan, and Superquack, three superheroes who had led the charge against the aforementioned Time Army, were in danger. They rallied up any Supers that survived the first battle, deliberately not contacting any members of the Boy-Team to help due to their lack of powers. Arrival on enemy grounds As Macroburst dueled Sarah, the Supers arrived, led by Vincent Organa. After surveying the villains through a camera, Vincent gestured for the others to follow. He was pleased that everyone they were targeting was down below. The Supers followed him to a ledge. There, he took off his cloak and leaped down, landing lightly behind the foe. The villains turned and drew their weapons, minus the cuckoo clock commander. Stick Boy signaled, and four clocks drew their swords and stepped forward. Vincent ducked and ignited his lightsaber. He feinted, to keep their attention on his weapon. And then, he grabbed one of the swords, and cocked it at the clocks advancing on him. Vincent began to toy with them at first, clashing slowly before coming in hard. The clocks continued to swing, but found no opening in Vincent’s slow yet controlled defenses. Eventually, Vincent hurled his stolen sword at two struts holding up a slab of durasteel. The struts broke, and it fell from the ceiling, crushing the guards. Then, deciding to use his own weapon, Vincent threw aside the sword. On the Cuckoo Clock Commander’s orders, the cuckoo clocks cocked their weapons and opened fire. As the Supers fought back, Vincent brought up his lightsaber, which singed one clock on its way to cut through another. Once all the troops were felled, everyone headed to the door. However, they lost Jay and Exogale, who were distracted in their own skirmishes. Battle of Clock Castle Vincent used the Force to throw Stick Boy across the adjoining hallway. He was going to leave him there, but then realized he would go for help. As a result, Vincent rushed after him and onto a landing platform. When he arrived, Stick Boy immediately unleashed a barrage of lightning at Vincent. The Jedi utilized tutatuminis and caught the lightning before absorbing it. Stick Boy stopped firing and drew his sword. On that note, Vincent ignited his lightsaber and began a duel with Stick Boy. Eventually, Stick Boy whirled around and slashed a pole. However, this caused him to lose his balance. Bringing his blade to Stick Boy’s throat, Vincent taunted him, declaring him beaten. In response, Stick Boy drove Vincent’s blade aside and regained his feet before attacking again. Then their blades locked, during which time Vincent realized Stick Boy looked fatigued. Then Stick Boy broke the contact and jumped backward, landing in a duty post before making for a catwalk that stretched across the room. Landing on his feet, Stick Boy looked down from the catwalk and declared that he surrendered, before beginning to cry. Vincent walked up behind him and asked what was wrong. Stick Boy revealed that he had never had any friends except Jamboga, leading to his turn to the Darkness. Without thinking, Vincent stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, realizing Stick Boy’s inner conflict. He told him it was not too late to repent. Stick Boy realized he was right, immediately deciding to denounce the Time Army. Rescuing Sarah Stick Boy led Vincent Organa into the central control room, which was filled with holograms. In the control room, Stick Boy set the beacon on a hologram and told Vincent he had found a recording of their relationship. He pushed the switch that replayed the recordings. The first shot showed Sarah killing police and the second showed a massive spaceship taking up the Statue of Liberty. Another switch, and the hologram honed in on Jamboga, who was wearing a cloak. Sarah knelt before him and told him she had successfully raided the Quackville Candy Store. Jamboga told Sarah to rise and said her skills could not be equaled, before ordering her to set up the brownie trap for Morgan. Stick Boy turned off the scene, his face a mask of irritation. He explained that Pine had brainwashed Sarah and was planning to destroy her when the time was right. Stick Boy then told him about Sarah’s past. Completely appalled by the tale, Vincent followed Stick Boy to the top floor of the fortress. Stick Boy followed as he rushed through an open portal and onto the bridge outside. Then they rushed onto the leaping pads. Vincent cut through the struts holding up his and the wind blew him and Stick Boy away from the base, where they quickly found Sarah, who no longer wished to fight. Vincent Force-pushed all four pads back to the base, where they landed on a bridge. Vincent righted himself and revealed to Sarah that Jamboga Pine had brainwashed her, and planned to kill her once he had his way. Sarah digested this and revealed that she had joined the CCA because her parents had abused her at home, to an atrocious extent. She then revealed that after her powers developed, she was taken to an assylum. She was finally released and she went to Superhero College, and eventually married Macroburst, around the same time that she joined Jamboga. Although she did not believe there was any turning back for her, Morgan insisted there was. The latter pointed out that before she had blown her cover, Sarah was very kind under her guise, before pointing out this could be her identity, if only she would let go of the past. Realizing Morgan was right, Sarah immediately repented and then left to shut down the cuckoo clocks. Later, Vincent regrouped with Jay and the other Supers. They began to converse until they were confronted by Jamboga and Nacraton. In a flash, Jamboga killed Lode and Blasto. Intent on finishing off the others, he brought up his gun quick to fire. However, Vincent moved faster and used his lightsaber to hack off the barrel. He was about to slash Jamboga when the villain ignited his jetpack and flew out of reach. Hovering above his opponent, Jamboga cocked a portable blaster cannon at his enemy. Before Vincent could react, Jamboga fired a cannonball at the Jedi, which exploded and consumed Vincent, killing him subsequently. Eventually, Sarah and Macroburst killed Jamboga. They then proceeded to bring the other Supers, including Vincent, back to life. Vincent and Jay then returned home to finish their plan with Steven Thompson. During the course of their talk, the two pretended nothing had happened, although Jay needed a break. Prison Break After Emily Watson learned that Summer Petersen was actually on the Armies of Organa, she made a phone call to the police, fraudulently telling them the boys were trying to murder them due to a “science project.” She knew that the action would permanently neutralize the boys. Although the phone call was a secret, Summer sent a message to the boys, starting with Vincent. The next day, Danny (their teacher) did a lecture until Summer called the boys to the window. Vincent and the other Boy-Team generals joined her there. Two police cruisers were pulling up in the street below. A few minutes later, the PA system burst to life and called Steven Thompson down to the office. Soon, Andrew Hendersen revealed that Steven was being driven away by his parents. Minutes later, Jay Organa was called down as well, though he never returned to class. Vincent would be called down soon after. The boys were all arrested, but they only remained in prison for a few hours. Summer had a plan to escape, using a pole and hook to acquire the jail keys. Then she reeled them in and used them to free herself. She tossed the keys to Vincent, who caught them with the Force, freed himself, and passed them to his brother Jay. This action repeated itself until all the boys on Summer’s right were freed. Vincent ordered Summer to pass the keys to the left, and the keys were passed in a second line until Shaun dropped the keys, awakening the guard. The guard triggered the alarm, alerting several jail guards and their commander. A battle broke out between both sides. Vincent realized that the boys could not hold the guards for long, but he then heard shouting behind him and turned to see hordes of boys assaulting the jail force. They cut down sixteen jail guards before the rest slowly stepped back. When the commander coaxed them forward, most of them dove in for a retake, and several surrounded Thomas Sanders. To save him, Vincent used the Force to hurl an entire door at the ring of guards, bashing them. Eventually, the commander ordered the remaining jail guards to retreat. Vincent gave his laser sword a twirl, announcing that the time had come to stop Emily Watson. The boys began to file out, but then the commander caught Petersen and proceeded to push her back in her cell. He turned to the rest and stated that Summer would die, lest one of them take her place for life. Jay stepped forward and insisted he would go instead. The commander seized him and locked him up as well, but he still refused to release either of them. First Battle of Tower Placement Hoping Jay would have a backup plan, Vincent Organa signaled, and the boys filed out. They immediately travelled to Tower Placement, where they sneaked into the hallway a floor below the Girls’ Meeting Room. However, Emily had seen this, and rallied the girls to fetch their guns and fight back. In the hall, they began a search for the boys until Vincent jumped out and ignited his lightsaber. Dozens of boys crowded behind him. The girls poured into the hallway and opened fire. Vincent led the boys right at the pack, and the boys managed to cut down the squad with ease. Meanwhile, Emily Watson began an extensive search for Steven. As Vincent clashed with the girls, he suddenly found himself back-to-back with Jay. He insisted they go and knock out the controls to their base, before grabbing Jay’s hand and leading him out of the base. Both brothers left the fight and tore across the neighborhood, and finally arrived at their home. Here, Vincent and Jay mounted their fighters and took off together. Ahead, fighters encircled the base, ready to protect it. Vincent pointed them out, and the two brothers opened fire. Vincent took out a fighter with his laser cannons and moved closer to the base. The fighters zoomed in, and a vicious sky battle was initiated. Although Jay was destroyed, Vincent fought on, albeit grimly. Vincent then succeeded in taking down several robotic skyfighters before having his own fighter shot down, and he landed in the battleship’s left-hand hangar while its shield was down. In the hangar, Vincent’s ship landed on the hangar floor, overheated. As robot soldiers surrounded his ship and ordered the pilot out, he attempted to restart the fighter by fiddling with the controls. After his fighter rebooted, he began to fire at the robots, before launching a pair of missiles into the main reactor. His goal accomplished, he set his fighter to escape the hangar. The reactor explosion he had caused managed to create a massive explosion that ripped GT-2 apart as Vincent quickly escaped through the ship’s main hangar. The ship’s impending destruction was also detected by Summer Petersen, who also saw Vincent’s skyfighter escaping from one of the docking bays. End of the war Meanwhile, Emily Watson found Steven Thompson and they began to duel viciously. Summer Petersen rushed into the school and found the duelists on the roof, but then Emily flashed her laser sword across Steven’s back, causing Steven to howl in pain and fall unconscious. A moment later, Vincent, fresh from the sky battle, showed up to intercede Steven, who he knew was alive. He fired at Emily, but Emily used her powers to deflect the attack and disable the fighter. The fighter fell nearly one hundred feet, where Vincent met his end in a fiery explosion. Emily gloated over her apparent victory, and Summer charged to avenge her boyfriend’s near-fatal blow. Despite his failure, Summer managed to defeat Emily soon after Vincent met his end. Afterwards, Steven quickly recovered and grabbed ahold of an injured Summer. After some miserable tension between the two, the weak Summer died in Steven’s arms. At the same moment, the corpses of Vincent and Jay Organa made contact, creating an incredible magic that began with Summer returning to life, just as she was before. Although skeptical at first, Steven returned Summer’s affectionate hug, which subsequently mended damage done to the school and revived several fallen members of the Boy-Team. With that, Vincent and Jay were revived, and spiraled onto the roof. Afterwards, the boys held a secret celebration in their base several nights after the battle. Emily Watson and Beethoven II were both dead, and the girls had been dealt a massive blow. During the party, Steven revealed that several fallen boys were replicas of the real students. Second School War In August, an organization launched a deep strike, identifying themselves as the Cavaliers of Thornton. Knowing that Natalia Thornton's threat was very real and that the other major organizations were far too busy to act, Organa worked closely alongside Thompson and McKeen as the latters reformed the Armies of Organa, as Organa feared that the start of the Second School War was lingering and inevitable to happen. Near the end of the war, Vincent was transferred to Masculine Quarters alongside the other members of the Armies of Organa, where he participated in regular patrols of the perimeter. Battle of Orem Near the end of the war, Natalia Thornton had located Masculine Quarters with one of her probes and prepared an imminent attack on the recently-opened Boy-Team base, thus prompting the Armies of Organa to evacuate the base at once. After bidding farewell to his friends, for the impending battle, Vincent led the Armies of Organa in a war bicycle. Though he was shot down, he emerged from his damaged speeder and single-handedly destroyed a tank with his powers. As Cavalier forces breached the boys’ defenses, the last Boy-Team transport departed, and Vincent fled. Aftermath Shortly afterward, he took Jay with him and they infiltrated the Cavaliers' respective base, GT-3 Base, and obtained some valuable information, including the revelation that Helen McKeen was the biological sister of Natalia Thornton. Following this, Vincent and Jay learned from Steven Thompson that he had intercepted a clue to Summer Petersen's whereabouts. Heartened by the news, McKeen tracked Thompson to a military camp and chose to go there. Just before she left, she discussed war plans with Vincent Organa, his brother Jay, and the rest of the Head of Twenty (minus Thompson and Petersen). The High General revealed her intention to go to Thompson. She left Vincent in charge. The appointment came at the protest of Wesley, who claimed that Vincent was too young for such responsibility. McKeen defended the choice, noting Vincent's numerous accomplishments as well as his impressive fighting prowess. With Thompson and McKeen gone and searching abroad for a trace that could lead them to Petersen, Vincent assembled the Head of Twenty together under a tree in an extremely remote location. Together, they arranged an ambush on the Cavaliers on Memorial Day. Infiltration of GT-3 Base When Vincent and Jay learned from Helen McKeen that she and her comrades had located Summer Petersen and were about to visit her, he and Jay spoke together and decided it would be wise to arrange a vision to plant in her head. However, they agreed they did not have enough information about the Cavaliers to do so. With this additional reason to render unanswered questions answered, Vincent decided that he and Jay could not procrastinate the mission they had been planning, and rallied the entire Head of Twenty to infiltrate GT-3 Base. A call to arms With the infiltration successful, Vincent began arranging a vision to plant in her head. He and Jay gave her the dream the night of her return to the warfield, frightening her. They had two reasons for doing this, first, they thought she needed to know and would be the best person to tell the others, and second, she needed a sample of the terror and bloodshed around her before re-involving herself. Around an hour after she saw the vision, Vincent and Jay visited the Thompson house, where the new quintet was currently hiding out at, playing a Mind trick on Thompson's parents and telling them to go downtown to get them out of the way. Vincent was asked by Andrew if he always wore the same clothes, to which Jay made a dry retort. Vincent and the others discussed their betrayal. Petersen voiced the opinion that she trusted all of them with her life. After Jay told Summer about the Head of Twenty, Vincent asked Steven and Summer permission to arrange a secret meeting that night, which they both provided. Second Battle of Tower Placement Knowing Natalia Thornton knew of the ambush, and expecting nothing short of sheer resistance, Vincent took charge during the Second Battle of Tower Placement. When he found Helen McKeen being attacked by Natalia Thornton, Vincent rescued her and confronted Thornton in her stead. After a hard-fought battle over the Bridge of the Earth, Vincent managed to destroy Thornton's wand with the assistance of Selene Rensworth, but then he was blasted aside as Thornton left to deal with Thompson. Shortly after this event, Helen McKeen was captured by Xydarone. Eventually, Vincent saw Ken and began taking on a horde of Cavalier forces alongside the child. They were approached by Summer Petersen and Jay Organa, who warned them about the imminent intervention of the International Alliance. Realizing their treaty had been forsaken, and infuriated with Zira's dishonesty, Vincent was pleased when the government interfered and decimated the fleet. When the Cavaliers fled after Thornton faked her own death, he was astounded, realizing he was in the debt of Steven Thompson. Vincent and Jay eventually met up with Andrew and Josh Hogan and they located Thompson in a small room on the thirteenth floor, with Summer Petersen, who had disabled the Cavaliers' entire myriad of machinery, and Charles, a close yet ambiguous ally of the Armies of Organa. Ironically, these were the individuals come to bid Petersen goodbye, and the ones for whom she was about to ask to deliver the message of her departure, but Charles pointed out that all three of them had just arrived together. After Neil alerted them to the imminent arrival of President Roxanne Waterston to the school, Petersen disappeared, leaving Organa and the others to face the new arrivals. After the war Destruction of Zaron's Palace In the months that followed, Vincent Organa divided his time between completing schoolwork and the search for McKeen. Eventually, he stationed his own brother, Jay, at the Palace disguised as a diminutive guard. In 2016, Prince Zaron of Dark Nova somehow became aware of Organa's plans and placed a bounty on his head. Nevertheless, he finally orchestrated a plan to rescue Helen, and rallied Summer Petersen and GTR-10, who Petersen had rewired, to help after approaching her in the computer lab. First, they went to Prince Zaron, intending to ask him to help find out who was responsible for the bounty. However, it turned out it was Zaron who placed the bounty. After Organa rescued Petersen, they were intercepted by numerous guards. Zaron fired on Organa and Petersen, but Petersen's brother Joshua intervened and sacrificed himself to kill Zaron and defend his sister. At that point, Andrew activated the timer on a bomb and dropped it into the maintenance shaft, dooming the building. They all made their way to Arizona. Rescue of Helen McKeen Vincent finally arrived in Arizona three years after the Second Battle of Tower Placement, early on in 2016. When Summer and half the rescue party were held captive by Empress Zira Miranda Grover, Vincent went to free them and Helen. Skillful use of the Force allowed Vincent to get past Zira’s guards and her assistant, Jim Newman, but the Empress was not so easily swayed and attempted to feed Organa to her Beast. After a seemingly one-sided fight, Organa finally convinced the fearsome monster to side with him, but it was killed as a result. Zira was furious and sentenced all the captured Boy-Team heroes – including a freed Helen McKeen – to death in the Cave of the Gargoyle. However, right before he was put into the cave via suction field, Organa escaped when Helen McKeen tossed his laser sword to him and freed the other prisoners on the limousine. As the Boy-Team fleet burst out of hyperspace, the Jedi massacred Zira’s guards, though he sustained a minor wound on his right hand, when he was shot by Sam Garen. He sensed Petersen was in danger and used the Force to call her laser sword to her. Just as he was beginning to grow fearful that Zira was holding back her strongest forces, Petersen emerged from the second chamber with Robert Mersames and told him Zira was dead. After sending a small group to destroy the Gemotre, Organa stood present when governors arrived on the scene. Natalia Thornton, at Zira’s palace undercover as a dancer, was unable to complete her mission of assassinating Organa because Zira would not allow her to come with her on the limo. Force Vision Three years later, in a meditation stage, Vincent Organa had a vision of how Natalia Thornton would have prevented his escape. In addition, he briefly glimpsed Nolan Coulson killing Erica. Adulthood At one point in 2025, Jay Organa found Vincent Organa preparing to meditate. He telekinetically summoned seven boulders from within the other room and playfully dared Vincent to lift all seven boulders once he began meditating. Vincent took the dare, but he was only able to lift five of the seven boulders he was faced with. During the following meditation stage, Vincent witnessed glimpses of Becca Smith failing the tests of Master Intelligence in New York. In 2027, Vincent Organa was the best man at the wedding of Andrew and Helen Thornton. Team of Terror In 2028, Vincent and Jay Organa founded the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world. Many recruits from the School War, such as Summer Petersen, Andrew Hendersen, Helen McKeen, and Francis participated, though Jay also hired many new recruits. Two years later, Vincent Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament with Jay. At one point, Tyson Petersen, the son of Steven and Summer Thompson, nearly toppled out of the VIP box, though Vincent was able to rescue him. (This also prompted Jay to laugh.) After the tournament was over, he got to meet Master Intelligence along with Jay. Forty years later, most of the original recruits had retired. During a mission, Vincent and Jay found many disposed laser swords from after the School War. On Jay’s behest, they took them to arm new members of the Team of Terror, beginning with Nathaniel Benson. Most of the newest members were children or young adults. Shadow Wars 2104 Thirty or so years after the discovery of the old laser swords, with the two factions still at war, Vincent sent Luke Cameron to Palmyra, in New York, to find Eegan Grover — who possessed the Map of Light that the Knights sought. As they waited for news, Vincent conversed quietly with Captain Teryn Weber, until Lieutenant John Vane handed him a readout that informed him that Palmyra had been wiped out, Grover had died, and Cameron’s fighter had been destroyed (likely killing Cameron, as well as Grover’s grandchildren, in the process). However, he suspected Grover’s grandchildren had survived and they still had the Map of Light, and told GTR-10 to use the tracking system to locate the children. Afterwards, Vincent immediately traveled to the airport. Once there, Vincent confronted the three children — Britney, Jason, and Sue Grover — and asked them what they were doing. While her siblings were initially speechless, Britney explained that they were going to Asia to find Master Intelligence and return the Map of Light. That way, the Dark Flame would have to get past the latter in order to acquire the Map, and if he went to Asia to get it, Master Intelligence would be forced to undergo the confrontation all had anticipated. Vincent, after thinking it over, told them their plan was clever, but risky, and reluctantly allowed them to carry it out. Before they proceeded to sneak into the airport, Vincent made them promise to report to the Team of Terror if the Map of Light was successfully transported. Eventually, the children returned successful and they told Vincent about their success in person. Losing a brother The year 2137 saw Vincent Organa’s final engagement. In the event, he and Jay were sent to help the Team of Terror evacuate a camp they had taken shelter in after the Knights of Meyer attacked them. In the skirmish, Captain Photon placed bombs onto an extension bridge just as Vincent Organa escorted the others across it. The two were able to save the other members of the Team of Terror, but were left dangling on the far end of a bridge after the explosives were detonated. Jay chose to sacrifice himself, as the broken section could only hold one person. This event depressed Vincent, who returned to the Team of Terror’s headquarters in tears. Teryn Weber noted that he would not even speak to anyone for two days afterwards. Eventually, the Team of Terror came to fruit with the death of the Dark Flame in 2180. Death Thanks to his strength in the Force, Vincent Organa lived longer than anyone in the Armies of Organa that had been active in the School War. What he did during the century that followed the Dark Flame’s demise is unknown, though he was held in high regard in his old age. Vincent died of old age between September 13 and December 31 of 2307. Before he passed on, he witnessed occulting , two days later than scientists of old had predicted, but did not live long enough to mention it to anybody. After Vincent’s death, he dissipated as he became “one with the Force”. Post-mortem Shortly after his death, Vincent Organa would obtain the ability to retain his identity in the Force. In ghostly form, Vincent would continue giving advice to members of the Team of Terror after his death. Personality and traits Vincent Organa was a very intelligent and devoted person. He was very serious, rarely, if ever, displaying a sense of humor. In the School War, he equally valued each and every one of the members of the Armies of Organa. Although he despised fighting, Vincent would leap into battle when it was necessary or when a loved one was threatened, though he usually preferred to negotiate whenever possible. Indeed, Vincent rarely initiated duels, fighting instead in self-defense. He was highly compassionate, always willing to help those in need. He was extremely noble and highly respectable with a slight flair of vanity about him. He was respected by many throughout the solar system. Although Vincent was always willing to put his friends first, this trait did not blind him to who truly needed his help. This is never more evident than when he realized the Supers in Quackville needed him and Jay more than Steven Thompson did, at the time. However, he was also not "a stick in the mud", as he is very friendly and enjoys building things with his brother. The two have had some healthy "sibling rivalry" throughout the trilogy. His teacher, Danny, claimed that he was “modest, talented, and likeable — one heck of a trooper.” On the other hand, people like Ludwig Beethoven II described him as “mean and careless, only valuing the mission and nothing else”. It should be noted, however, that Beethoven was a fairly biased person, and an enemy of Vincent. Powers and abilities Laser sword fencing In addition to his immense connection to the Force, Vincent Organa was a master of laser sword combat, and was widely acknowledged as being perhaps the greatest duelist of his time. It was said that only Jay Organa, Helen McKeen, and Emily Watson were able to fight with him on equal terms. Although a master of all forms, his preferred style was Stil IV, as it allowed him to compensate for his limited reach and stature. His technique consisted of the pure basics of Ataru taken to higher levels. Despite his young age and short stature, Vincent was an exceptional swordsman, displaying amazing speed and dexterity, leaping through the air and twirling as he battered at an opponent’s defenses. Much of his laser sword combat style relied on jumps and acrobatics. Despite the fact that Vincent’s primary combat specialization was Ataru, he demonstrated an extreme level of skill with regard to deflecting gunfire. However, in his later years, Vincent lost a great deal of his mobility, demonstrating a pronounced limp and depending on a metal cane. This loss of mobility was due to the fact that, in his old age, Vincent suffered from debilitating arthritis. His mastery of Force Valor allowed him to overcome these physical infirmities, but due to the extremely taxing nature of the ability, he was only able to utilize it for a short time before tiring. Vincent carried a green-bladed shoto which, unlike most other lightsabers, possessed an ignition button that also acted as a clip. Force sensitivity Vincent, as befitting his identity, was incredibly powerful in the Force. He possessed the ability to effortlessly disarm powerful opponents like Summer Petersen, who was known to have defeated Emily Watson and could hold her own against the likes of Helen McKeen and Cindy Lewis, with a simple gesture. In addition, Vincent Organa was capable of easily manipulating strong-willed individuals, and could delve into the minds of others to decipher their thoughts with great precision. Vincent’s telepathic capabilities also allowed him to manipulate the memories of his targets. Telekinesis: Vincent possessed an extraordinary level of aptitude with telekinesis. He demonstrated on one occasion the ability to telekinetically lift and carry a P-80, and during the Battle of the GT-2 Base, he caused a pair of N-9789 landing craft to collide with each other on two occasions. In their duel under Tower Placement, Emily Watson, a master of telekinesis, proved unable to overcome the Jedi Knight with the use of telekinetically thrown objects. Despite the sheer power that she possessed, Vincent was able to catch her off guard with a Force-push just before their duel began. A master practitioner of the Force Push and Force Wave powers, Vincent used these abilities in conjunction with Jay Organa to blast away dozens of robot soldiers simultaneously during the Battle of the GT-2 Base. Saber throw: Vincent Organa was also adept at the saber throw, as demonstrated in his fight against the Time Army in 2012. Lightning deflection: In his duel with Stick Boy, Vincent demonstrated the ability to absorb and redirect the villain’s lightning with relative ease. He demonstrated this ability against Emily Watson as well, though Emily’s power was such that Vincent had a great deal of difficulty handling her lightning, and proved unable to effectively redirect it. Foresight: Vincent Organa was able to foresee events with a great clarity. In addition, Vincent could feel the deaths of individual people and identify them from all over the world. Eventually, Vincent would acquire the power to retain his identity after becoming one with the Force. In war, Vincent was even able to determine the outcome of battles by lifting the morale of thousands of companions while simultaneously dampening the spirits of thousands of his opponents, using a valued Force technique, called battle meditation. However, despite his advanced skill and power in the Force, he was only able to lift five of the seven boulders he was faced with while in meditation at the age of nineteen. Strategist Unlike anyone else alive, Vincent possessed the knowledge of how to create Jedi holocrons. The Jedi Master created at least one holocron through which he discussed various aspects of the law. He was also a contributor to the highest level of Jedi strategy, and was also a diplomat comparable to Steven Thompson. As such, many of the sage’s missions during the School War were diplomatic in nature; though some, as in the case of his missions to the Bow-Tie and GT-1, ultimately descended into battle. Possessions Laser sword In 2009, two years before the School War, Vincent built a custom laser sword. Vincent would use it on several fronts, keeping it especially handy during the Battle of Clock Castle and the First and Second Battles of Tower Placement. Even after the Second School War, however, he had very little use for it until 2028, when the Team of Terror was created. Relationships Appearances * * * * * * *''Superquack II'' *''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit'' * * Category:2006 births Category:Born in February Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Organa family Category:Members of the Head of Twenty Category:Decemahead members Category:Tower Placement students Category:Post-21st century deaths Category:Nobility Magic beneficiaries